


Anomaly

by MiracleGlaive



Category: Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)
Genre: CW: impalement, Circa CY -1, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleGlaive/pseuds/MiracleGlaive
Summary: By reading this work, you confirm that you are not Anish Kapoor, you are in no way affiliated to Anish Kapoor, and you are not reading this fic on behalf of Anish Kapoor or an associate of Anish Kapoor. To the best of your knowledge, information and belief, this fanfic will not make its way into the hands of Anish Kapoor. :3This idea's been floating in my head for a while but I only just recently actually decided on a plot for it. I'm excited to share it with you.
Relationships: Nari Nova/Jenny Moreira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Anomaly

When you take a job at a nightclub that involves a lot of moving between buildings, you accept as a fundamental risk of the work that, if circumstances slow you down enough, you may end up locked out when the Inner Barrier switches on at 10 PM.

Of course, Nari Nova didn't actually expect that to happen to her, much less right now.

Yet here she was.

There had been one more delivery to make, and she'd assumed she could get it done with plenty of time before the club locked up. Unfortunately the vendor had wasted nearly half an hour of her time before informing her that the item she was here to pick up was, in fact, out of stock. Upon returning to her workplace, she'd been interrupted by the announcement before she could approach the door.

So now, she was stuck outside, watching the Inner Barrier cover the walls in amber brickwork, and the windows begin to shine a soft white.

It was a beautiful pattern that Nari couldn't help but admire, and she briefly forgot about just how dangerous this was. That is until a monster rounded the corner in front of her.

Its body was pitch-black, letting so little light escape that Nari couldn't make out any details or even depth. All she could see was a blobby void, a confusingly-shaped hole in the world.

It made a bizarre, unearthly sound; with a start Nari noticed that it was casting a shadow on the ground and that its shadow was rapidly approaching her. She quickly dove to the side as its limb rushed by, just barely grazing a centimeter away. Standing up she started to run away as fast as her legs would allow.

"GET DOWN!" yelled an unfamiliar voice. Nari turned to face the source-

-which was all the time the monster needed to bring one of its limbs about and stab Nari clear through the spine, following through seconds later with another three.

The following moments were a blur, partially because the fight in front of her was happening so fast and partially from the blood loss. The magical girl who had spoken had a vibrant pink theme color, and appeared to attack mainly with her fists; she deftly manoeuvred around the unreflecting monster, unleashing blow after blow upon it. It was hard to tell what she was doing but eventually one of her strikes caused the monster to recoil; and a few seconds later its corpse fell to the ground.

The girl ran over to Nari and said something, it sounded like " _Founder help me_ ," and the world washed the same pink as the girl's hair before fading to black.

* * *

She awoke to an unfamiliar ceiling.

Of course. It wasn't like she constantly carried her home address with her, so that magical girl from before probably dragged her into the club after the Inner Barrier went down. Nari would have to thank her for saving her life later, but right now she should probably get something done. Dazed, Nari stood up and walked over to the mirror-

...

...

...

Pink hair.

And on her chest a pale pink symbol, with the appearance of a flower inscribed in a heart.

**Author's Note:**

> By reading this work, you confirm that you are not Anish Kapoor, you are in no way affiliated to Anish Kapoor, and you are not reading this fic on behalf of Anish Kapoor or an associate of Anish Kapoor. To the best of your knowledge, information and belief, this fanfic will not make its way into the hands of Anish Kapoor. :3
> 
> This idea's been floating in my head for a while but I only just recently actually decided on a plot for it. I'm excited to share it with you.


End file.
